


All Your Perfect Imperfections

by idra



Series: 28 Days of Love [11]
Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: M/M, Post-Movie: The Losers (2010), Requited Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 06:37:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idra/pseuds/idra
Summary: Cougar rescues Jake from a woman, then they make a couple of confessions.





	All Your Perfect Imperfections

**Author's Note:**

> I figured since it's February, I should finish last February's fic challenge, so I'm knuckling down and trying to get these done. 
> 
> This is my first foray into the Losers fandom, so I hope I did Cougar and Jensen justice. 
> 
> Prompt for this fic is All of Me Loves All of You, so naturally, I used the John Legend song as inspiration. It's also where I got the title. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Cougar watches from the table as Jensen laughs-- a little too loud, a little too long-- with the girl he’s flirting with. Jensen makes some comment and the girl’s eyes narrow and Cougar’s on his feet and stalking towards them before she can finish the slap. He catches her wrist and stares at her, waiting until the muscles in her forearm loosen before he drops her wrist. He turns, wrapping his arm around Jensen’s waist to push him back to the table.

Pooch makes a smart comment about Jensen striking out again and only Cougar notices that Jensen’s smile and return remark aren’t heartfelt. Aisha and Clay make a few comments about Jensen’s lack of prowess as well, Aisha going so far as to remind everyone of Jensen’s horrible attempts at flirting with her. 

Cougar gets to his feet, announcing he’s leaving and, as he’d expected, Jensen follows suit. 

Together they head back to their apartment, Jensen’s usual chatter absent. Cougar waits until they’re in the apartment before he turns and cups Jensen’s face between his palm. “I am sorry that you did not get the girl.” 

Jensen’s shrug makes Cougar’s heart hurt. “It’s all good.” He sniffs and rubs a hand over the back of his neck. “To tell you the truth, I only flirted with her ‘cause I can’t have who I want, so...” 

Another shrug and Cougar has to force himself to let go of Jake. “One of the girls at the shop? They all adore you.” Cougar tries to picture the women Jake works with at his computer store that he’d started after they got rid of Max. Cougar worked there as security, but Jake had hired a bunch of beautiful women.

“No.” Jake licks his lips. “He... She...” He turns away from Cougar, walking over to the window that looks out over the alley behind their building. “Fuck. Cougs, can we just... let this go?” 

Cougar smiles and moves up behind Jake, just barely placing his hands on Jake’s hips. “I don’t think I want to do that. You said he. He who? Clay? Pooch? Andrew?” He pauses, thinking about the other male tech working in Jake’s shop. A few moments pass and he forces Jake to turn to face him. Jake’s nose is still wrinkled and Cougar can’t help but move closer. “Me?” he asks, voice barely above a whisper. There are no words from him, but Cougar can tell he’s right by the way Jake’s cheeks flush. “And who said you can’t have me? I never said any such thing.”

“C’mon, Cougs, don’t do this to me. Don’t fuck with me.” 

“I’m not.” He moves closer still, pressing his body to Jake’s. “Te amo, Jake. All of you. All your perfect imperfections. I have. For years. I never said anything because you’ve shown me no signs of feeling the same.” He takes his hat off, setting it aside. Tilting his head, he watches Jakes’ face as he moves in, close enough to feel the warmth from Jake’s lips. “Tell me no and I will never mention this again. Tell me no, and I won’t kiss you. Tell me no, and we will stay just friends.” 

“Yes,” Jake mumbles, closing the scant distance to kiss Cougar. He pulls back, licking his lips. “I love you too, in case you couldn’t tell. I never knew how to tell you. I didn’t know you would possibly feel the same. I thought you were straight, only into women. How was I to know anything different? You’re never with men.” 

“I don’t like men, Jake. I like you. Te amo. You’re the only man I’ve ever wanted. You’re the only person I want to spend my life with. You, and only you.” 

Jake lets out a soft laugh and kisses Cougar again. “I can’t believe this. This is...” 

“Can I ask what you said to that girl, to make her slap you?” 

“She’d said something rude about you. Racist remark, so I told her that nobody would ever want to sleep with such a fucking bitch. She took offense to that. Then you came to my rescue and scared the shit out of her.” Jensen shrugs. “She was kind of a snob anyhow. And I wouldn’t have gone home with her...” Jensen licks his lips. “I’m gay. I mean... Okay, I guess, technically, I’m bisexual. I’ve had sex with women and enjoyed it. But... I’d rather be with a man any day. Especially if that man is you,” Jensen adds, blushing a bit.

Cougar smiles, rubbing his thumb over the spot just under Jake’s ear. “I want us to take our time. I’ve loved you for a long time, and it sounds like you’ve felt the same. I don’t want to rush into anything.” 

“Can we at least sleep together? And I mean that. Just sleep.” 

Cougar nods, letting Jake pull him towards his bedroom. Cougar watches as Jake pulls his shirt over his head and he follows suit. He undoes his belt buckle, watching Jake do the same. They strip together, finally crawling into bed in just their underwear. He’s still chuckling at the sight of Jensen wearing Spiderman briefs, even as Jake is smacking his stomach and pouting. “I like Spiderman. Shush.” 

“Lo siento. I just... I sometimes forget how adorable you can be.” 

“Okay, Mister-I-wear-black-boxer-briefs-to-maintain-my-mysterious-aura.” Jake rolls his eyes, then snuggles against Cougar’s side, shifting down so that he can lay his head on Cougar’s chest. He falls silent for so long, Cougar starts to think he’s asleep until Jake shifts, pressing a kiss to Cougar’s chest. “I’ve dreamt of this.” 

“Que?” 

“This. You, me, sleeping together. You letting me cuddle up to you. You holding me in your arms.” Jensen lets out a huff of laughter than has Cougar shivering from the feel of it across his chest. “I never thought I’d actually get to experience you holding me like this.” 

“It is my pleasure to be the one to hold you.” Cougar raises his hand, sliding his fingers through Jake’s hair. He’s surprised at how soft it is, given how much product it always looks like Jake uses. “Besides, it’s not like I’ve not wanted this same thing.” He chuckles a little. “I did however think you would expect me to curl against you like this.” 

“Pfft. I’m taller, and I guess I’m a little bigger, but no. Maybe it’s daddy issues rearing their head, but I have always liked to be the one held.” 

“I will be happy to always hold you. Whenever you wish.” 

Jensen kisses Cougar’s chest again. “You’re the best.”

“Si,” Cougar says with a chuckle, continuing to run his fingers through Jensen’s hair. “Sleep. I will still be here in the morning.” 

“Better be. I’ll find you.”

“I’m never leaving you. Te amo, Jake.” 

“Te amo, Carlos,” Jake mumbles, rubbing his cheek against Cougar’s chest before he settles. After a while, he falls asleep and Cougar smiles to himself finally letting his eyes drift closed. He can only hope this will last as long as he wants it to, which is forever.


End file.
